


刃

by A_luo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_luo/pseuds/A_luo
Summary: 柚天，不长，大概三两章完结，正常风。荣耀属于他们，OOC属于我，全员OOC预警。不要上升真人。认真求评论。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

“我吃不下了。”终于忍受不了这种被紧盯的压迫气氛，第三次放下筷子，博洋说道。

 

“只吃半碗饭，”金杨托腮保持着观察的姿势一动不动，“金天天你真的想上天？”

 

无语了几秒，博洋强调一遍，“我真的吃不下了。”

 

“哦，”金杨想了想，从口袋里拿出一个相框——从博洋房间里强行搜刮来的，小心又得意地摆在了博洋面前，“这样有胃口了吧？”

 

金博洋：“……”

 

娘的，这人到底能不能交流了？

 

瞥见相框里笑得灿烂又明媚的两个少年，博洋的眼底闪过一丝阴霾，最终叹口气，双手抱胸往后一靠，一副赖皮的神色，“我记得你的训练半小时后开始。”

 

金杨笑了一声，“老子又不是你，训练时间是可以自由调整的。”

 

“成，”博洋说：“那咱就耗着。”

 

青年这么说着，没有血色的脸上是一如既往的淡定，哪怕有人在面前跳脱衣舞，估计他也能维持这样类似于发呆的表情看到脱衣舞结束。

 

和印象里比起来五官确实俊朗、深邃，只是连一点儿婴儿肥也没有了。

 

金杨不笑了，仔细看着博洋的表情，突然问：“你们吵架了？”

 

博洋不说话。

 

金杨变得迟疑，目光游移到那剩下的半碗饭，又慢慢回到博洋那算不上好看的脸色，小声问：“真吵架了？”

 

金博洋“噌”一下站起来，紧绷着声音，“我去练习。”

 

“卧槽你才练完三小时吃了猫大点饭练什么练！”金杨在后面跳脚，“天天！”

 

然而青年已经飞快逃离了食堂。

 

想要重新返回训练场也不顺利，教练眼尖，见博洋猫腰想要偷偷进去，立刻撇下还在说话的学生喊：“天天你不是才走吗？怎么又跑回来了？”

 

被当场抓包，博洋无奈地直起身，扯动到腰忍不住龇了一下牙，“没事儿干，回来溜溜。”

 

“你当遛狗呢？”教练又好气又好笑，“不好好休息瞎跑啥？不是和金杨一起吃午饭吗？金杨呢？”

 

博洋面不改色，“他拉肚子，我就先来了，这不想抓紧训练么。”

 

“你当我傻呢？”教练刚想开骂，见小孩黯然的神色，又说不出再重的话，心疼地揉揉眉心，挥挥手，“去吧去吧，只能做最基本的练习，让我瞧见你做跳步就三天不许上冰场！”

 

青年咧嘴，“好咧。”

 

其实也没转悠多久，胃就翻山倒海，博洋直起身体双手撑腰，迎着风深吸口气，努力要把脑海里的杂念排出去。

 

但毫无办法，两周前的情景反反复复出现，一向笑得眉眼弯弯的青年第一次露出疲惫的神色，淡粉的唇角微微抿着，最后低声说：“我们可能真的不适合。”

 

那一瞬世界失去了声音，视线有一瞬的昏暗，然而对方清澈好听的声线依旧清晰，像把最尖锐的冰刃，生生捅入身体，鲜血淋漓。

 

“天天，我们各自分开冷静一段时间吧。”

 

金博洋想不通哪里出了问题。

 

笑着互相分享各自的生活好像是很遥远的事情，如今除了争吵就是争吵，每天能说的就是“听话”、“今天练得很累”、“要好好休息”，情绪再外露点，羽生的语调就会变得急促，音调有些高，但依旧是温和的，偶尔会因为难过微微压低声音，金博洋最怕他这样子，每次见羽生垂下眼角他就要举手投降。

 

其实这个人根本是骗子，根本没有表现出来的那么难过，就是想让自己妥协而已。

 

金博洋默默想。

 

明明每次都是自己迁就他。

 

结果这次难得强硬一回，他就要提分手。

 

在冰面上泄愤似地用冰刃刨了个小坑，冰渣弹到手背，金博洋皱了一下眉，感觉胃的难受传染到了全身，头疼不说，双腿也隐隐痛起来，脚腕似乎因为承受不了自己的重量摇摇欲坠，发出裂开的声音。

 

再滑过时候教练冲自己招招手，博洋顿了顿，滑过去，发现多出了一个陌生的男人，手里拿着照相机，穿着十分悠闲，看起来笑吟吟的，胸有成竹的模样。

 

“这是李叔，想给你做个简短的采访，”教练瞅见青年脸上的不虞，迟疑了一下，“要不改天？”

 

其实以前博洋还挺乐意做个网红的，一是这样开心，他向来也不太在乎自己的形象，二是赚点外快买自己喜欢的东西，但黑洞期后他就不喜欢任何闪光灯和照相机，还是在热爱挤镜头的某人死缠烂打之下他才减弱了对照相机的厌恶感。

 

“不用，现在就可以，”青年浅浅一笑，比划了一下冰场外，“就在那儿开始吧？”

 

作为奥运夺冠的头号种子选手，要问的问题翻来覆去无非就是那些，博洋几乎闭着眼睛都可以回答出来，说到一半开始走神，游离到冰场，仿佛能感受到冰冷的寒气和风的呼吸，还有某个人旋转时递过来的微笑，修长、骨节分明的手，指尖要绽放出光华。

 

冰场上的王者、传奇和……憧憬。

 

“回答问题时走神是不礼貌的行为啊。”

 

一个声音横空插入，博洋皱眉看回去，感觉耐心都要消失了，但还是强忍着脾气，“您还有什么要问的吗？”

 

李记者给自己点燃了根烟，抽一口后呼出口气，笑了笑，声音轻轻的，温柔又带了点质问的尖锐，“最后一个问题。

 

你和羽生结弦是什么关系？”

 

原来在这里等着。

 

金博洋想不通这些人放着娱乐圈的八卦不挖为什么要跑体育圈来打探。

 

但是是什么关系呢？那个人，一年多以前和自己一起站在了世锦赛的领奖台上，笑得灿烂也难掩眼中的失落，还有不甘。本来以为是一场没有结果的单恋，倾尽一切后看到的是那个人震惊的表情，眼中的光要亮过天上的星星。

 

在小角落的他甚至没来得及收拾自以为破碎的、无疾而终的暗恋，羽生就满身是汗地蹿过来，那速度简直坐着火箭弩在飞，差点把ANA的外套甩落到地上，给了自己一个满是汗味的拥抱，“天天你超棒！”

 

金博洋当场懵逼了。

 

老铁，这个剧本不对啊。

 

还没等他反应，羽生又眼睛亮亮地问：“所以这是示爱？是在说‘我喜欢你’吗？”

 

金博洋面对这样的直球简直猝不及防，“哈？等……等等？！”

 

“怎么又让你抢先到我前面了，”羽生说着叹口气，因为快速奔跑而翘起的头发也耷拉下去，似乎是真的感到遗憾，“明明应该我先说的。”

 

金博洋惊呆了，一句话下意识从嘴边溜出来：“你知道我什么意思吗？”

 

对方的回答是又给了博洋一个大大的拥抱，借势在博洋的唇边啄了一口，险险擦过，但还是能感觉到那一瞬的柔软。

 

……卧槽。

 

那厮还笑眯眯地，似乎不认为自己刚才做了多惊人的事情，即使说了无数次也说不厌，声音清亮，手握拳，认真而雀跃地说：“天天加油！”

 

事后每次金博洋回想起那个瞬间，羽生眉眼弯弯，笑得比向日葵还要灿烂，都觉得甜得不行，像书里描写的“蜂蜜一样甜”，还带了柚子的香气。

 

笑得这样开心的羽生，因为我而如此高兴的羽生，是我的。

 

我的昂。

 

你和羽生结弦是什么关系？

 

是并肩的战友、竞争的对手，是互相守望的爱人。

 

把快要冲破喉咙的呐喊生生压下去，博洋抬起漆黑的眼睛，面无表情、一字一句地说：“他是我的偶像。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

何为偶像。

 

就是自己的憧憬，作为灯塔走在自己前面的存在。

 

何为男朋友。

 

走在自己旁边的，可以触碰到他、冲他笑一笑，他也会笑意满满回应过来。

 

而某个人已经七天没有跟他在线视频了，私信也没有发一条。

 

低头快把地面刨出一个十厘米的小坑，旁边堆积着冰屑，金博洋小朋友突然感到委屈。

 

下周就要比赛了昂。

 

作为男朋友不应该多关心几句吗？明明没确立关系之前也会发问候过来的啊。

 

哼，把鱼钓上来了就不再喂鱼饵了。

 

3A的时候脚踝隐隐作疼，博洋皱眉活动了一下，脸色不太好看，加上这几天实在吃不下饭，身体也软绵绵的提不上力气，被强制休息后不甘心地坐在观众席，不想看手机，就望着队友在冰场上练习。

 

直至金杨提着外卖在博洋面前晃了晃，一屁股坐下，“改善伙食。”

 

博洋只是看了眼，不接。

 

“准备得怎么样？”金杨叹口气，问：“有什么事不能过了这段时间说吗？”

 

不说还好，一说青年就鼻头一阵发酸，哽了几秒，低声说：“他没有回我电话。”

 

金杨想不出什么好的理由，只能苍白地安慰道：“说不定VPN最近出了点问题不好用了。”

 

为了方便联系羽生也学着去用微信，一开始在抱怨“这个真的好难用啊”，结果没几天就在线上兴奋地语音通话视频通话都用了一次，还用了实时共享，用不太流利的英语喊“天天这个真的很好用哎！”

 

金博洋：“……”

 

为了促进交流两个人都在苦练英语，可是博洋依旧无法习惯日本人神奇的发音，以及永远跟不上羽生突如其来的兴奋点。

 

“哇这是共享位置吗，”羽生继续兴致勃勃，“我之前查了机票，原来从我家乡飞到你那边要这么远，8个小时。”

 

博洋茫然地抓了抓脑袋，“没有吧，我每次坐都是3个小时。”

 

羽生不说话，眼睛亮亮的，就是望着博洋笑。

 

见羽生露出“我就知道”的得逞脸，博洋心里毛毛的，“干什么？”

 

“幸亏我大学在京都念，”羽生笑眯眯，“每次都从北京顺路过来辛苦你了。”

 

没确立关系之前羽生因为伤病退出了世锦赛，慢慢专注于大学的学习，博洋巡回赛有时候经过日本会去看他，无非是吃一顿饭，聊聊最近的日常，走在街上还能碰到博洋的迷妹。

 

但是每次都是顺路吗？不一定吧。

 

博洋一愣，还没来得及脸红，羽生已经转移了话题，叹气道：“快点到休赛季吧，我就能去找你玩或者带你吃好吃的。”

 

青年这么说着，眉梢间都是张扬的笑意，温暖得要溢出来。

 

其实羽生不是吃货，是博洋喜欢吃，他就恨不得把所有好吃的都捧到博洋面前，每次博洋吃东西时他就笑眯眯看着，口头上君子，行动上耍流氓，偶尔会突然起身凑过来，在博洋手忙脚乱地想要拿纸巾擦掉自己唇边的食物碎屑时凑到他脸颊边亲一口。

 

在脸上抹了半天都没看到有食物碎屑，金博洋小朋友那个气，“你骗人！”

 

羽生笑得快断气，“我没有说你吃到脸上了啊。”

 

“那你干吗凑过来？！”

 

青年露出分外无辜的神色，“就是想亲你了啊。”

 

“……”

 

随心所欲得不像话，有时候完全弄不懂他想要干什么，这就是羽生结弦。

 

第十三次划开屏幕，除了微信群里的花滑和家人，没有任何其他提示，博洋甚至不甘心地开了VPN连上Line，依旧空空如也。

 

正发着呆一只蜘蛛侠公仔就冲着青年的脑袋砸过来，还有教练的怒吼，“金！博！洋！你马上给我滚去休息！滚之前先把饭吃了！！”

 

这只蜘蛛侠出现得太突然，把青年砸了个仰倒，然后反弹到金杨身上，金杨利落地接住还不忘苦口婆心地劝：“你就吃一口？一口？很好吃的，我买了跑回来的，还热乎着。”

 

这里正进行着“快吃”、“我就不吃”的拉锯战，那边李子君已经神色复杂地滑了过来，担心更多是凝重，“天天你偶像好像出事了。”

 

金博洋猛地抬头，眼皮开始狂跳。

 

没注意到使眼色使得快要抽筋的金杨，李子君拿着手机再接再厉，“好像要做一个大手术，拍到他被送进医院的照片，哎微博居然都要刷上热搜了你要不要……他去哪里？”

 

“天天是真的很喜欢羽生啊……”茫然地望着旋风一样卷出冰场的青年，李子君对上金杨“你怕不是个傻子”的神色，敏感察觉到了什么，“干啥这么看着我？”

 

听到这个消息摇摇欲坠的世界崩塌了一角，好像轻轻一推就能全部崩碎。

 

从微信到Line，Message再到电话都试了无数次，一直显示没有人接听，心随着持续的盲音不停不停往下沉，旧伤隐隐作痛，焦虑夹杂着惊惧，青年被折腾得筋疲力尽，半途中竟然不知不觉睡了过去，等屏幕亮起的时候他被惊醒，猛然爬起结果磕到头，龇牙咧嘴了半天才在黑暗中摸索到开屏键。

 

其实也就七天没见，像是隔了很久很久，羽生看起来瘦了点，微微抿起没有血色的唇，扬起嘴角打了个招呼，“哈啰。”

 

“要动一个手术，没有说得那么严重啦。”还没等金博洋反应，羽生就已经有条有理交待完毕，再露出个元气满满的笑容，“只是个小手术，下周进行，一觉睡醒就恢复精神啦，抱歉之前一直没联系你。”

 

金博洋已经酝酿了这辈子所有的脏话，面对羽生的笑容憋了半天才说了一句，“我去你那里。”

 

“不要任性，”羽生还是笑着的，微微眯起眼睛，“你还有比赛的吧。”

 

博洋突然就一肚子火，沉下声音执拗地重复一遍，“我要去看你。”

 

屏幕那边的青年习惯性托着下巴，手背上的吊针清晰可见，他注意到什么又放下手，轻松道：“我现在没有什么大碍啊，你先比赛再来看我好不好？”

 

你他妈都被送去医院了还说“没有大碍”？

 

眼眶微微发热，博洋咬着牙，几乎扯出鼻音，“我现在就去找你。”

 

羽生慢慢收敛起笑容，轻轻喊了一声，“天天。”

 

就是这样的语气，微微沉下的，带着冷静的语调，像是在劝哄无理取闹的孩子，夹杂某种不知名的、让人烦躁的叹息。

 

听到这样的声音金博洋反而坦然下来了，像刽子手终于落下了手中的刀，一切尘埃落定。

 

“所以，”青年定定地看着羽生，是和多年前完全不同的、沉稳而深邃的面容，“现在我连去看你的资格都没有了吗？”

 

羽生看起来也有点焦躁，“那你的比赛怎么办呢？也不差这一两天啊。”

 

“参不参加比赛由我自己决定。”

 

“可是后面紧接着就是奥运，也由你自己决定吗？”羽生沉下脸色，“你不可以一直这么任性。”

 

“所以你一定要我参加比赛吗？”金博洋深吸口气，“最好还带着块金牌，不然不能见你？”

 

羽生像是被这句话刺痛，微微蹙眉，露出不舒服的神色，“我不希望你因为我放弃比赛。”

 

对面很久都没有说话。

 

其实本意不应该是这样，羽生第一次痛恨自己的英语太差，也不清楚自己的意思到底传达到了没有，内心正急得团团转，就听到那边轻轻应了一声，“我知道了。”

 

羽生一愣，那边的小孩已经抬起脸，露出了一颗虎牙，“好好休息。

 

晚安。”

 

羽生总觉得哪里不太对，只是小孩那边是天黑，黑眼圈也非常明显，他也不好意思再视频过去追根究底，通讯中断后坐在病床上不安地扭动，快把自己扭成了一根麻花，直至护士实在看不过眼把他按平了。

 

“这位病人，既然要休息就请不要乱动，”护士一边纠正羽生的躺姿，一边问：“和女朋友打电话？”

 

羽生认命地说：“好像生气了啊。”

 

“你女朋友也真是的，这么大的手术也不来看你。”

 

脑海里闪过小孩落寞的神色。羽生赶紧辩解：“啊，他有很重要的事所以赶不过来。”

 

他？护士闪过了然的神色，“过几天就手术，这么多天了还赶不过来？”

 

羽生语塞了几秒，小心翼翼地说：“稍微，瞒了他几天——”

 

护士：“……”

 

“不想让他担心啊，”羽生撇撇嘴，不自觉带上撒娇的语调，“因为还有更重要的事等着他啊。”

 

明明，他已经离梦想这么近了。

 

“但是这样会难过的吧，”一边整理着东西，护士絮絮叨叨地说：“这么重要的事，被这么重要的人瞒着，其他人都知道了就我不知道，换我一定会难过得哭出来的。”

 

羽生愣住了。

 

他好像很久没见到小孩哭的样子了，以前一笑就是明显的虎牙，软萌好欺全摆在脸上，近年来表情也越来越少，比赛输了也不哭，接受采访的时候不是微笑就是望着哪里发呆，直至他最近一次来，羽生带他去尝最新发现的饮品店，自己开心地咬着吸管问他是不是超级好喝，小孩只是望着自己笑。

 

得体的、面对着媒体时的那种笑容，让羽生心生不快。

 

于是恶作剧一样把自己咬过的吸管塞到小孩嘴里，看着小孩露出惊慌又无奈的表情，想起他因为自己露出的失态，展现的喜怒哀乐，满足感油然而生。

 

最喜欢你笑得肆无忌惮的样子，多久没见到了？久得想要狠狠撕碎你脸上的那张面具，把所有的闪光灯都用冰刃划烂，让你尽情地哭尽情地笑。

 

但是，你会哭吗？

 

“啊，”望着窗外，羽生无意识地应了一声，轻轻道：“会难过得哭出来啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

说是一周，其实离比赛也就三四天，训练的日子飞快，甚至来不及调整好自身的状态就上了赛场，没有拿到金牌好像也是意料之中的事。

 

金杨见到迎面而来的青年，他刚从赛场上下来，带着寒气和汗水，嘴角保持的弧度刚刚好，他见到金杨只是很冷静地说“毛巾借我一下”，拿过毛巾后很冷静地进了洗手间半天没出来，金杨实在担心就跟了进去，发现对方吐得天昏地暗。

 

“卧槽金天天！”金杨吓得魂不附体，“你搞什么？昨晚吃错药了？”

 

金博洋吐完了很镇定地抬头，按了冲马桶键转到洗手池开始漱口，“把你昨天带的外卖吃了。”回忆一下居然还露出十分嫌弃的表情，说：“难吃。”

 

金杨：“……”

 

这个人好像刚才从赛场上下来……然后吐了，是吗？刚刚那个很镇定微笑跟观众鞠躬的人……

 

“你之前一直忍着？”

 

“不然吐冰场上吗？”好像被想象的情景恶心到了，金博洋顺手擦掉脖子上的汗，表示一万个不要，“我会被冰协封杀吧。”

 

“那你还吃这么多？！”

 

“没吃多少，不吃没力气。”

 

“……”

 

就算嘴贫如金杨，也不知道该从哪里开始吐槽了，黑线了半天，“你要不去医院看看？哥们儿你这状态不对啊？再这样我得飞去日本揍羽生那小子一顿了。”

 

青年听到这句话却突然被按了暂停键一样，垂眼一动不动看着手里的毛巾，顿了几秒才若无其事地继续擦脸，声音有些含糊，“我会去医院看的。”

 

事实是金博洋果然很乖去医院看了，因为赛场上受了伤，赛后练习再象征性地蹦了一下，旧伤新伤一起来，医生一句“哦，恢复正常状态要上封闭吧”惊动了整个队伍。

 

微博上青年背对着领奖台垂眼，神色黯然，眼圈微红，手紧紧攥着银牌，指尖用力得发白，下面一连串刷着“抱抱天总”、“你已经很厉害了”、“天天超棒”，当然也有一些负面的评论，很快就被刷下去。

 

你看，那么多人在支持你啊。

 

然而现实里青年坐在病床上，微微佝偻着背像枯萎的枝桠，下地的时候动作有明显的不自然，他只是咬了咬牙站稳了，再一点一点把腰直起来，手边的手机一直在震动，博洋看了一眼，表情不变，按了挂断键。

 

金杨看着屏幕迅速黯淡下来，不赞同地说：“你应该接的。”

 

博洋点点头，又摇摇头，“我等一下再接。”

 

“你要不要，”见不知情的人都退了出去，金杨有些不忍，“和羽生说一下自己的情况什么的？”

 

“不用，”金博洋扶着床架走了几步，“他刚动完手术。”

 

“都什么时候了啊？”早就憋了一肚子火的金杨提高声音，嗓门都要破了，“高三谈恋爱还不许分手啊！你们闹别扭能不能不要挑这种时候？毛病吧？！

 

多少女孩子还喜欢你呢，你非得吊死在这棵树上？人家要分就分啊！你怎么这么怂呢？”

 

这一次青年情绪有所波动，抬眼看过来，表情看起来很平淡，甚至露出了小孩子特有的懵懂，只是声音压得又低又沉，委屈得都哑了，“我喜欢他也要被人管吗？”

 

金杨被噎住。

 

明明那么小心了，小心地藏在怀里不敢让人看到，为什么被发现就硬揪出来问个清楚呢？

 

他这么优秀的人，几乎要被捧上神坛的人，怎么就摊上我了呢。

 

他做手术我没办法陪在他身边，他在恢复期间我没办法赶过去，要是连金牌都拿不了，那要怎么办呢。

 

这不是谁欠谁的问题，是我就是喜欢他啊，再难过痛苦也依旧喜欢，我看着他笑心跳不可控制地加快，听他说话能吃下几碗米饭，看他难过自己也难过得睡不着觉。

 

这种事是我能控制的吗？我就是喜欢他怎么了？

 

金杨再也说不出责备的话，默默拉着小孩上了车，开车飞快，小孩也全程愣愣地不知道在想什么，看着车窗外的风景眼神一动，突然喊了停，然后推开车门蹒跚地走出去，金杨意识到什么，留在驾驶座上没有跟上去。

 

是一个儿童冰场。

 

因为是午夜，冰场已经关门，霓虹灯依然亮着留给路人，一切显得空空荡荡。

 

博洋站在场外，默不作声地看，因为疼痛不得不撑住栏杆，手被冻得冰凉，明明是要和冰场融为一体的人，如今显得格格不入，直至手机再次响起，他才慢腾腾拿出手机，按了接听。

 

连通后就是叽叽咕咕一串日语，急促而沙哑，屏幕里的羽生脸色依旧苍白，但比一周前好了不少，他见到博洋愣了一下，差点咬到舌头，才切换成结结巴巴的英文。

 

“刚才怎么没有接电话？”

 

“开会，”换了个遮风的地方坐下，艰难地伸直双腿，博洋努力让自己的语气放松，“被要求检讨。”

 

听到这句话羽生明显不快，“你今天……”

 

“发挥得很不好，”博洋坦诚交代，“很久没这么糟糕过了。”

 

羽生说不出话，默默地看着博洋，脸色苍白而疲惫，缓慢地眨了几下眼睛，抿起没有血色的唇，不知道该说什么。

 

“术后第一天，”博洋轻声问：“恢复得怎么样？”

 

“挺好的，”羽生别扭了几秒，嘟囔：“不用担心，倒是你……”

 

“我也挺好的，”博洋打断，“不用担心我。”

 

听到这句话羽生的脸色猛地沉下来，一言不发地看着博洋很久，发现青年的脸埋在阴影里，看不太清他的表情。

 

“就是因为这样，”羽生闷闷地说：“就是因为每次你都跟我闹别扭，我才怕告诉你。”

 

博洋看着手机屏幕，听到这句话的表情像是在听一个天大的笑话，夜晚的风很冷，他的胸口却有把火反复在烧，“羽生结弦，”他提高了点声音，“是谁先瞒着自己的情况不说的？”

 

羽生也提高声音，“根本就不是什么大不了的事！而且我后来也告诉你了！”

 

“先斩后奏你好意思说吗？”那把火简直要把自己烧成灰了，博洋气得声音都是揉碎了再从胸口里挤出来，沙哑得听不出音调，“在你看来，你做手术对于我来说不是大不了的事吗？”

 

“可是你要参加奥运！”

 

“所以你觉得奥运比你的手术重要！”

 

羽生那一瞬被哽住，瞪大眼睛看着眼圈红了的青年，失去了反驳的能力。

 

他想说是，他想说奥运是你的梦想，我怎么可以拖你后腿毁掉你的梦想，他想说我想看你站在最高的领奖台上，让全世界看到这是最让我骄傲的人，比起这些，我的伤痛算什么呢？可是小孩的神色看起来太伤心了，他一句话也说不出来，所有的借口所有的理直气壮都嘭一下炸开，变成了铺天盖地的心疼和难过。

 

过了很久，小孩委屈得变调的声音才轻轻响起，带着巨大的鼻音，“我从来没有把你和奥运放在一起比较过。

 

你才什么都不知道，我知道那天就想飞去找你，想抱一下你安慰你，陪你做完这场手术，可是你说不需要。

 

你不需要我。

 

我告诉自己要理解你，也要替其他期待我的人着想，拼命想拿到金牌，结果我只拿了银牌。”

 

“天天……”

 

“如果在你最需要人陪伴的时候我没办法陪你，也做不到你期待的事情，”镇定地吸了吸鼻子，青年抬起红红的眼睛，一滴眼泪也没有流，而是慢慢装满了干净而无奈的笑意，“那在你眼里我算什么呢？”

 

“没有，你从来没有让我失望过，”羽生急了，见小孩神色平静，反复强调：“你一直很棒。”

 

博洋冷静地反问：“这次比赛如果是你拿到银牌，你会觉得自己很棒吗？”

 

羽生再次接不上话。

 

答案当然是不会，一直是完美主义患者的羽生结弦怎么可以心平气和地接受金牌以外的奖牌。

 

“同样是花滑选手，同样是有资格参加奥运的人，你对自己的标准和对我的根本就不一样吧，”仿佛知道羽生在想什么，博洋没有露出意外的神色，而是静静继续往下说：“在你眼里我永远是个小孩子，所以你擅自认为奥运比你的手术重要，擅自觉得这件事会影响我的发挥，擅自替我做了决定，擅自瞒着这么重要的手术，电话不接私信不回，疼自己忍着委屈自己受着，真是会替我着想啊，自己男朋友要做手术的事还是从别人口里知道的……然后呢？我拿着金牌去找你会让你很有成就感吗？”

 

羽生听得呆住。

 

“羽生结弦，”对面的青年明明是淡淡笑着的，可声音听起来像在哭，“我可去你妈的吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

是什么时候开始的呢。

 

一步一步向这个人接近着，从望其项背到触手可及，从对前辈的孺慕到对爱人的占有欲，看过他在冰上翱翔的样子，双臂舒展微笑着，自由、悠然，是最优雅自在的天鹅，冰上接近无敌的存在。

 

是什么时候开始的呢。

 

在自己跳出五周跳隐秘告白那一刻，看到他眼底最纯粹的快乐和赞赏，感受到他充满力度的、汗津津的拥抱，那一刻是真的以为这个人是可以触及的，可以倾诉痛苦分享喜悦，可以用同一副耳机听一起喜欢的乐队，可以肆无忌惮谈论生活的日常，可以嘻嘻哈哈手牵手走在街上开心地互喂食物，可以在冰场上随心所欲转圈跳跃，有心情还可以编一个男双节目。

 

是什么时候开始的。

 

畅想的未来被锤子无情地敲碎，世俗的眼光、媒体、记者、粉丝、家人，最重要的是职业的重担狠狠压在了身上，能见面的时间越来越少，即使视频也只绕着花滑的话题，因为语言、因为文化、因为退役，生活慢慢没有了交集，取而代之的这个人尽管打起精神笑着，却越来越苍白疲惫的面容。

 

是什么时候开始的——

 

那样骄傲的人把自己视作负担，不再分享生活的细枝末节，宁愿独自承受巨大的压力也不对自己吐露丝毫，明明、明明是这样骄傲耀眼的一个人。

 

“你和羽生根本不是一类人，”当时金杨是第一个知道这件事的人，没有惊掉下巴而是难得一脸严肃，“无论从哪个方面，从最开始就不一样。”

 

哮喘、成为职业选手的艰难，经历了仙台地震，练习的意外和让人绝望的黑洞期，说他是凤凰涅槃也不为过，和从小就一心一意追逐他的自己完全不一样。

 

当时自己怎么回答的？

 

“那就殊途同归。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

 

金杨面对迎面而来的博洋，还没来得及发话，后者就已经面无表情地说：“分手了，我说的，合不来，我不是gay不需要再给我介绍男朋友，以后花滑就是我的男朋友。”

 

金杨：“……”

 

金杨：“我还什么都没……”

 

博洋冲他怒目而视，“别以为我不知道你对小雨姐说了啥！”

 

金杨：“……”

 

就说为什么最近队里都对青年投去关爱的眼神，还有妈妈桑属性的女队员轮流去敲他的门，原来是因为这儿。

 

一连串交代出答案博洋就再也没有力气说话，缩在后座昏昏沉沉闭着眼睛，到宿舍倒头就睡。

 

这是上辈子欠了啥债。

 

金杨痛心疾首，不知道该把被窝里的人挖出来打一顿还是飞去日本把病床上的某人打一顿。

 

队伍就金博洋是否直接上封闭针进行了严肃激烈的讨论，当事人反而很没有自觉，在奥运比赛前几天轻车熟路地躲开媒体记者，又跑去冰场练习，只不过这次很小心，只是溜达溜达当热身，任何激烈动作都不能有，监视者金杨如此强调。

 

“想以前你也是活蹦乱跳拉仇恨的那一个，职业生涯就没受伤几次，”金杨看着难得乖乖溜达的金博洋啧啧感慨，“金天天你也有今天呐。”

 

“你大爷。”

 

“哎哎，你就这么跟前辈说话啊？”

 

博洋叹口气，“你不用专门打趣我，我没这么脆弱。”

 

“我知道啊，”金杨也难得一本正经起来，“我知道你可——厉害了，上一个站你拿了亚军对吧。”

 

“……”

 

青年开始认真思考自己跟教练卖个萌能不能把这个嘴欠哪壶不开提哪壶的前辈给提溜走。

 

“闹个别扭热身赛就这样还带了伤，难怪人家不肯告诉你啊，”金杨把袖子领口挽起来，“我用五周跳来赌你是单方面跟人家掰。”

 

“……”

 

“你说人家也是手术后，正养伤呢知道你搞事情巴巴找你，你冲人家发那么大脾气谁不伤心啊，”金杨试图用劝慰的语气，“一开始瞒着是他的错，你一问他不就立刻一五一十地交代了嘛。”

 

金博洋听了“咔”一个急刹车，刚好用冰刃踩在金杨旁边，冰屑溅了金杨一脸，后者赶紧抬手臂挡，还是猝不及防，忍不住怒嚎一声，“卧槽金天天你活腻了啊！你自己闹别扭冲我撒啥气啊！”

 

青年咳了一下，好像这样能把火星渣子给压下去，“难不成还要我说谢谢？”

 

“话也不是这么说，”金杨有一瞬的心虚，“说不定人家也挣扎很久才决定不告诉你啊，你这不分青红皂白就喷人家一脸还是在视频说分手，换我我也委屈啊，为你着想还成了我的不是了。”

 

博洋露出惊奇的神色，好像第一次发现金杨这个人似的，对这个一直给自己收烂摊子的前辈有了全新的认知，“你到底……站哪边儿的啊？前几天还说我不要吊死在一棵树上来着。”

 

金杨一愣，“你又没看微博？”

 

青年看起来比他更懵逼，“我要看微博吗？”

 

金杨唏嘘了一下，拿起自己的手机翻出微博递过去，“日本最新放映的综艺有羽生，不要说日本，国内的迷妹都已经疯狂了。”

 

博洋犹豫一下，才接过手机，小小的屏幕里是那个人眉眼弯弯的面容，底端是翻译的字幕。

 

“喜欢的人啊 ，”屏幕里五官清秀的青年歪着脑袋想了想，伸出手指开始一个一个数，“有虎牙，皮肤很好，身材很好，运动神经很好，笑起来特别可爱。”

 

好像想起了什么有趣的事笑得乐不可支，一只手数完了，换另一只。

 

“看起来有点呆，碰到生人会比较害羞，熟起来特别话唠，吃东西腮帮鼓鼓的像只仓鼠，会在我学习的时候专程飞过来看我。”

 

再换一只手，还没开始数，主持人已经惊呼出声，“嗳——这根本不是标准吧？”

 

“是的，”尽管淡淡的黑眼圈显示这几天的疲惫，但青年笑得向阳花一样灿烂，幸福满满得都要溢出来了，“是我爱人。”

 

“哇——是谁是谁？”

 

“暂时保密吧，”青年笑着揉了揉鼻尖，带着无奈又宠溺的笑容，“没有经过同意说出来我爱人会生气的。”

 

“这么宠啊——是交往了很久的女朋友吗？”

 

所有人都屏住呼吸。

 

青年歪着脑袋想了想，非常认真地说：“认识很久了，抱着交往一辈子的决心的话，应该说——想要结婚的人更加合适吧？”

 

视频刚好到尾声，博洋按了暂停，视频停留在青年认真思考的表情上，他看了很久，才把手机还给金杨，双手撑住冰场边的扶手深吸口气。

 

金杨试探性地问：“你……没有什么看法吗？”

 

博洋垂下头去，用额头抵住冰冷的扶手，“没有。”

 

金杨：“……”

 

还在绞尽脑汁想如何把这个傻孩子拐回正途，博洋从自己衣兜里掏出手机，屏幕也没有看就按了几个键，一阵杂音后是清澈的少年音。

 

“天天加油。”

 

金杨一愣，低头看着那部手机，里面传来散落的笑声和掌声，录音结束，自动进入循环从头开始播放，于是又是那道声音。

 

“天天加油。”

 

金杨才发现青年的眼睛已经通红，却还是紧绷着嘴角，要拼命压抑着巨大的、快要爆炸的情绪，慢慢闭上眼睛吐出口气，那瞬间下定了某种决心。

 

这个声音是……

 

“天天加油。”

 

青年按下暂停键，突然撑住扶手反推，借着反作用力后滑开，冰刃落在冰面上如同两道泪痕。

 

转到冰场中间，闭眼仰起头半晌，慢慢摆好一个姿势，停了几秒后，冰刃点地，滑开。

 

即使没有音乐也依旧能按照自己的节奏起舞，伸展开双臂，像是指尖都要绽放出光华。

 

博洋想起他第一次上冰的样子，然后第一次练习步伐，第一次练习跳跃，甚至第一次挑战五周跳，第一次把所学的全部打碎再一点一点重组。

 

第一次参加比赛，第一次拿到奖牌，第一次拿到金牌。

 

第一次碰到那个人，第一次和他合照，第一次和他拥抱。

 

原来，已经走了那么长那么长的路了啊。

 

总会走到今天。

 

面对担忧的亲人，面对巨大的舆论压力，面对强有力的新生对手，以往那个总是走在自己前面的纤长身影已经不在，变成自己独自往前，身边的人来来回回，伤痛反复，经历过欢呼、掌声和泪水，彳亍一身的少年跌跌撞撞，到了青年，终于是站在了抉择的交叉路口。

 

所有高难度的跳跃都被掠过，博洋的眉眼间染上了悲怆，然后慢慢变得坚毅。

 

并不是因为没有拿到金牌，而是因为没有拿到你期待的结果。

 

旋转，小跳步，旋转，括弧三。

 

你也是期待的吧？

 

在这样盛大的赛事上，再次展现连你都会赞叹的技术，让观众意识到花滑的魅力。

 

莫霍克，半周跳，换。

 

你也是期待的吧？

 

即使不是巅峰期，也是名正言顺击败了你、让你输得心服口服的人，再次在万众瞩目之下，拿到属于自己的荣耀。

 

旋转，旋转，旋转。

 

你也是期待的吧？

 

那个第一眼只到肩膀的小孩，羽翼渐丰，一次又一次地、努力去超越自己，就像你所做的一样，因为每一次，超越自己创造的神话，本身就是一个传说。

 

舞毕，曲终，缓缓垂手，青年看向在场目瞪口呆的、唯一的观众，眼睛里是凛冽而无畏的光，比黑夜里的刀剑更明亮，更锋锐，如同年少将军挑着长枪，在马匹上俯视众生，染血的脸上面无表情，桀骜而张扬。

 

“我会打那针封闭，”青年低低地、平静又坚决地说：“死也要滑下去。”

 

这是我最后可以超越自己的机会了。

 

不仅仅是为你，也是为了所有爱我的人，为了我深爱的这片舞台。

 

没有什么，可以阻碍我对花滑的热爱。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 

 

时间真的是太过残酷的东西。

 

仿佛昨日还和那个人一起笑着站上领奖台，今天就剩自己孤零零一人，熟悉的面容都已不在，对上的眼神更多是跃跃欲试和昂扬的战意。

 

封闭针后身体慢慢肯听自己的控制，短节目排第四，卡在很尴尬的位置，剩下来就是自由滑。博洋穿着一身黑衣站在后台，皱眉活动着自己的手腕，上一个选手已经滑入赛场开始了他的自由滑，他扭头就瞥见一个眼熟的人站在离自己不远不近的距离，目光一如既往的带有探询的味道，像鲨鱼，一有什么腥味就闻风而来。

 

其实那个问题他不是第一次问。

 

也不会是最后一次。

 

青年垂下手，面无表情地大步走过去，脚步生风，李记者没想到金博洋会主动过来，一时愣在原地相机都没拿出来，眼睁睁看着青年走近，以一种非常惊人的气势，要把他逼迫到窒息。

 

“不仅仅是偶像，”青年开门见山，“也是我喜欢的人。”

 

——什……么？

 

然而说完这句话青年就冷冷瞟了他一眼，像是表达“你问的问题真的很没水平”的嘲笑，勉强扯了下嘴角露出礼貌性的微笑，转身上了赛场。

 

李记者猝不及防。

 

哈？这种时候？

 

而且这个人的感觉怎么和之前见到完全不一样了？像一把……出鞘的刀。

 

在无数观众期待的目光下，在无数直播的摄像机中，青年站在冰场上，画十字找到了重心，深吸口气缓缓垂手，五指虚握，摆出垂下枪尖的动作。

 

毫无疑问是他的成名作《少年将军》。

 

平静的表情那一瞬变得冰冷如刃，瞬间染上了血气，仿佛以他为中心有无形的杀意放出，全场寂静。

 

乐起，具有杀伐之气的古筝迎面袭来，青年抬手，冰刃点地跃起，如最尖锐的刀切开了空气！

 

啊——

 

即使有掌声，不少观众还是发出失望的惊呼。

 

不是五周跳。

 

居然不是五周跳。

 

以往，少年将军乐起就是一个5S，暗喻霍去病一上战场就封神的传说，当初金博洋就是这一跳给世人创造了巨大的惊喜，成为领袖一样的存在，后生也纷纷开始挑战五周，有挑战成功的，但毕竟不是第一个人啊。

 

即使有叹息，青年表情依然淡漠，如战场上的将军，面对着匈奴眉眼凌厉，挥舞长枪，鼓声急促，一下一下敲在心上，他随着节奏起舞，把战场上的传说表现得淋漓尽致：面对来敌的波澜不惊，上战场时杀意高昂，在军营时随性而骄傲，带了京城公子的不羁，面对沙漠上的残月安静而寂寥，满带杀敌的信念和对家乡的念想，即使陷入困境也没有丝毫动容，嘴角反而泛起带血气的微笑。

 

于是刚才有些颓靡的观众又被完全吸引了。

 

冰上那个起舞的、带着最锋锐气息的青年，他漆黑得如墨的眼，苍白的嘴唇，越发高扬的下巴和快得出残影的旋转，每一个动作都在挑战着人类的极限，每一个步伐都追逐着创造了历史的前辈们，像是无形的宣战。

 

除了跳跃，眼神也太漂亮了。

 

这就是霍去病。

 

初入军营就展现出惊艳的才华，无畏无惧的将军，有最纯粹的少年气，让人莫名亲近，又带着最凌厉的杀伐果断，让人心惊。

 

音乐到高潮，青年准备起跳的动作微小得几乎捕捉不到，就来了一个4A！

 

啊——

 

这次掌声雷鸣。

 

世界上最快的刀也不过如此了吧，还没有来得及看清，它已经划破空气而来，干脆直接地切到你的肌肤，几秒钟后才慢慢泛起冰冷的痛意，让人鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

 

什么时候开始的？

 

这个以“五周跳”成名的少年，成长得如此之快，不需要用最高难度的技术拼得一搏，冰上起舞那个人仿佛就是从天而降的战神，他的每一个动作完美契合，每一次跳跃、每一次滑步、每一次转身都展现出决绝的风采，像一把刀持续不断地落在同一个点，凌厉、流畅，同样的力度、同样的尖锐，反复落下也不减其锐势，没有高潮，没有低谷，因为他一直保持在别人无法企及的高度。

 

就如同霍去病那惊才艳艳的一生。

 

不是漫步的优雅，不是成皇的睥睨，不是小丑戴上面具后的神秘妖艳，而是战场上浸血的刀，扑面而来的鲜血惨烈，却依旧挣扎而出，保持最初最纯粹的锋芒。

 

最后音乐趋向哀婉，将军下战马，收长枪，依旧如挺拔的松一般伫立在战场上，不见疲态，风声猎猎，隐约还能听到武器交错碰撞的铿锵之声，人影慢慢已经淡去，却为历史留下了带有浓墨色彩的一笔。

 

观众屏息。

 

汗水不停从额头、挺直的鼻梁和脸颊落下，几乎都能听到汗水落到冰面的滴答声，那看起来更像是殷红的血而不是汗水，青年傲然而立，即使脚踏白骨身沐鲜血，也面不改色，眼帘垂下，站得笔直，一如浴血归来的将军，唇边的弧度仿佛是对敌人的一抹轻嘲，飞扬跋扈到了极致。

 

即使年轻也以一己之力力挽狂澜，撑起一片天地，凛冽无畏，把所有的灾难和痛苦狠狠踩在脚下，挡我者杀。

 

这就是少年将军。

 

三十秒后，赛场上爆发出巨大的欢呼和尖叫，几乎要掀破顶棚！

 

不知道慢慢有谁喊起了青年的名字，先是小名，又默契齐声喊了“金博洋”，整个赛场要被“金博洋”这个名字淹没，无数的蜘蛛侠落下，红蓝晃眼，变成了室内一场巨大而浩瀚的流星雨，仿佛是一场胜利的庆祝，一场无与伦比的狂欢。

 

不是五周跳又怎样呢，这一场表演真的太漂亮了。

 

脸上的肃杀慢慢褪去，青年茫然地看着无数落下的蜘蛛侠，发现冰上周围几乎要被这样的公仔堆满，他下意识用手心蹭去下巴的汗，露出一个些微傻气的微笑，带着初生牛犊的懵懂和天真。

 

粉丝们看到都要疯了，更加奋不顾身地尖叫。

 

啊啊啊啊，这样的反差真的太可爱了！

 

青年全场绕圈两周后平复下呼吸，在震耳欲聋的欢呼中缓缓抬头，看到布满灯光的天花板，大脑有一阵的眩晕，喉咙像是被一只手掐住无法发声，只有满腔的铁锈味，有温热涌上眼眶。

 

好像有谁在耳边轻轻笑着说了一句，“你做到了啊，好样的。”

 

他忍住想要大哭的冲动，回头，再次转到中间突然单膝跪地！

 

表情认真而虔诚，吻落在手心，青年弯腰低头，把手轻轻按在带了无数划痕的冰面，在如海浪般的尖叫欢呼声中轻轻比划出一个口型，在说“谢谢”。

 

即使没有五周跳也以自身的强大傲视群雄，冰场上又一个不朽的传奇。

 

把喜悦和笑容用力压下，青年九十度弯腰认真地谢幕，再次直起身时因为牵扯伤口而露出的痛苦已经不见，也没有任何人发现，他转了个方向再次鞠躬，这样来回了六次才挥挥手，缓缓转身，把漫天的蜘蛛侠雨抛在身后。

 

眼底的那一抹失落也被很好掩盖起来，变成了坚毅和喜悦。

 

看到了啊。

 

我看到了。

 

终于，站在和你一样的高度，能和以前的你并肩，能抬头挺胸说一句“我追上你了”。

 

原来，原来这就是你想让我看到的风景吗？

 

竟然可以……如此的美丽。

 

那一刻是不是冠军已经不重要了，因为我已经把过去的自己甩在了身后。

 

等分数、站上领奖台、拿到金牌，博洋一直是浑浑噩噩的，伤痛放大以十倍甚至更多，连走路都隐约听到骨头承受不住发出哀嚎，每一根血管都在抗议尖叫，赛后还有无数的闪光灯和采访，他撑下来一个脸色已经惨白，不停地出冷汗，教练体恤他这几个月经历的辛苦，直接让他去休息，剩下的给他们来。

 

并且任何时候也没有忘记，也依旧中气十足，“记得好好吃饭！”

 

嘴上好好答应着，博洋轻车熟路拐去了医务室，一进门全身一松，几乎是直直地摔到地上，伤痛因为这一碰撞先是缓了一下，然后更加剧烈，痛得博洋几乎要呜咽出声，头痛和严重的耳鸣，视线忽明忽暗，等博洋用力把自己撑起来，把自己摔到病床上剧烈喘息了很久，那种让人作呕的眩晕才慢慢停止，能看清空无一人的医务室。

 

别人都说金博洋是一把最利的刀，让人目眩神迷，可是没有人知道羽生结弦是金博洋的刀鞘。

 

失去了刀鞘的刀……算什么呢。

 

激烈的比赛过后，巨大的喜悦过后，没有那个人的笑容和赞扬，没有那个人充满期待和鼓励的目光，没有那个人蹩脚但碎碎叨叨得让人忍不住笑起来的英语，内心空空落落，荒芜得用冰刃狠狠砸下去也得不到回响。

 

博洋坐在病床上，拿出手机解锁屏幕，两个少年在上面笑得无忧无虑，他让自己发抖的身体慢慢平静下来，把额头轻轻贴住手机屏幕，安静地闭上眼睛。

 

然后。

 

这个刚拿下奥运冠军的青年，一个人孤零零坐在医务室里，像个孩子般哭得泣不成声。

 

END.


	7. 番外（上）

即使是空无一人的医务室，也不能放任自己哭很长时间。

 

门被再次推开的时候博洋刚好调整完情绪，护士长中气十足的大嗓门几乎在耳边是炸开的，“金！博！洋！就说你半天不出来你果然在赛场死撑！你能不能让我们省点儿心！”

 

作为奥运会雇佣的中国医疗团队之一，对运动员的伤痛治疗是顶尖水准，这位护士长金博洋简直熟得不能再熟，平时大伤小伤都会去她在的医院看，每次去都被狗血淋头骂上半天，所以听到她的声音时头皮都在发麻，刚鼓足勇气憋出一个讨乖的笑脸，抬头看到护士长后面的人就僵住了，感觉封闭针的后遗症已经展现出来，耳膜轰轰作响。

 

身穿运动服的青年看起来清减不少，眉眼依旧英俊，唇色泛白，右手拄着拐杖站着有点吃力的样子，看到自己时也愣住，有些焦灼地想往前走一步没把握好平衡狠狠晃了一下，博洋下意识起身要去扶住他，结果没控制好自己对身体的掌控力度，刚站起来腿就不听使唤，又硬生生摔到地上。

 

护士长：“……”

 

羽生：“……”

 

两个人都被这个神奇的操作惊呆了，最后是护士长反应过来使出河东狮吼：“平地你是怎么摔的？！你看看有哪个花滑选手像你这样？”

 

金博洋抿嘴乖巧又迅速躺回病床上，忍住想看某个人的冲动，想说点什么又说不出来，于是紧紧闭上嘴巴，听着护士长碎碎念了几分钟才不情不愿问道：“他怎么回事儿？”

 

已经稍微懂点中文的羽生投过来一个乖巧的眼神，抬了抬看起来不太灵便的右腿。

 

护士长迅速切成了简单粗暴的英语，“刚做完手术就不要乱跑！你们这些小伙子是约定好来气死我的吗？”

 

博洋不说话了，死死盯着天花板的某个点，心底的酸涩和难过又涌上来，只是半点不敢表达出来，躺平任由护士长念叨检查，最后被塞了一大堆药来控制后遗症，他浑浑噩噩的，抱着装了药的袋子正要走，却被一直沉默的羽生叫住。

 

“博洋选手。”

 

博洋回头看他。

 

“恭喜你获得冠军。”

 

博洋忍了忍，压住满腔的铁锈味，冷淡地说：“谢谢。”

 

青年困扰地揉揉自己的头发，又指了指自己，“我现在的样子不太方便一个人回酒店，你可以送一下我吗？”

 

博洋毫不犹豫：“不可以。”

 

羽生：“……”

 

护士长一巴掌不轻不重拍青年脑袋上，“怎么说话的你？懂不懂中日友好？”

 

“日本队的酒店和中国队在的是相反的方向，”博洋被拍得歪了歪脑袋，还是很冷静地说：“我搭队车回去。”

 

“哦，”羽生表示理解般地点点头，“那我和你一起回去吧。”

 

博洋：“我不是说了……”

 

羽生打断，“那就我来送一下博洋君吧。”

 

他说着就要拄起拐杖把自己撑起，结果又踉跄了一下，护士长眉毛一竖还没开骂，博洋已经一个箭步向前把他扶稳了，让他慢慢坐下后把药袋子顺手搁在床头柜上，又默不作声在羽生对面重新坐下来，面无表情盯着他看。

 

羽生表情看起来无比自然，任由护士长检查着，眨巴眨巴眼睛冲博洋笑，看起来单纯又无辜，好像之前的生气、吵架和冷战都是错觉。

 

但博洋听着护士长的碎念才知道这个人在术后恢复期就跑来了，完全不顾身体的状况，如果再这样下去有没有后遗症还两说，博洋忍住胸口的滔天怒火，不知道自己为什么气得话都不想说，现在这个人明明和自己没什么关系了。

 

想到这里鼻头一酸，刚刚才勉强自己收拾好的、快要崩溃的情绪卷土重来，他等羽生检查完，扭过脸不看他，站起来拿起东西长腿一迈就出了门，后面是拐杖的咚咚声，每一下都如同把刀扎在心上，鲜血淋漓。

 

“天天，你走慢点啊，”闷头往前走，后面传来了无奈的叹气声，“我跟不上你。”

 

你能不能走慢一点呢？我现在跟不上你了。

 

博洋却一个急刹车猛地停住了，一动不动地站着，要变成一尊冰雕。等羽生松口气慢慢走过去的时候却发现小孩的眼睛通红，脸颊的肌肉因为紧紧咬牙而绷起，好像下一秒整个人就要崩溃了。

 

羽生立刻慌了。

 

“哥，”小孩只是眼圈红红地看着他，低低喊了一声，“我疼。”

 

羽生愣在那里。

 

下一秒他毫不犹豫丢开拐杖把小孩抱紧，与其说是抱不如说是拥接，小孩也顺势死死搂住他的腰，把脸埋在他的脖颈，刚洗掉发胶的黑发毛茸茸地蹭在脸颊，身体微微颤抖，伴随着从压抑到爆发的抽噎声，滚烫的眼泪浸湿了衣服，像是要烫到心里。

 

承载太多而完全爆发出来的、悲伤到让人鼻酸的哭声。

 

太多次，太多次见到小孩咬牙死撑的样子，被骂了不会哭，输了不会哭，受伤了不会哭，最严重一次是摔倒了差点被其他练习选手的冰刃碾到，自己气得哮喘都要发作他才红了眼圈，慌里慌张保证不会有下次。

 

现在，明明是最应该高兴喜悦的时候，他应该笑得见牙不见眼陪粉丝家人拍照，应该拿着在闪光灯下笑容满满，应该接受观众的欢呼和别人的崇拜钦佩， 而他站在这里，哭得像个傻子，小声而委屈地说自己很疼。

 

大概是……真的很疼了。

 

空荡荡的走廊里都是小孩嚎啕的哭声，像是要把之前受到的所有负面情绪都哭出来，羽生恍惚想起刚进医务室瞥见小孩如同沾了胭脂的眼角，那个时候就默默一个人在哭吧？如果自己没有去是不是就什么都不知道了？如果自己没有示弱说“跟不上”他是不是就不会说“疼”了？

 

这么想着巨大的痛意袭来，把自己压得喘不过气，还有数不清的愧疚和自责。

 

“没关系啊，”温柔地拍着小孩的后背，羽生坚定地低声说：“我会一直陪着你的。”

 

他呼撸起小孩软软的刘海，发现小孩眼泪鼻涕糊成一片，平时看起来冷静又淡定哭起来像只脏兮兮的花栗鼠，哭都哭得不利索，心疼在前，慢慢牵扯出名为温暖的情绪，他在小孩的眼皮上虔诚落下一吻，唇触到的眼睫咸而温热。

 

我的。

 

羽生心想。

 

这样狼狈的、肯示弱的博洋，是我的。

 

这么想着有了一种不可告人的满足感，隐隐作痛的右腿也有了力气，把小孩支撑起然后抱得更紧，一边听着他的哭声一边轻拍他的后背，反反复复地、不厌其烦地在他耳边低声说着话。

 

于是金博洋濒临崩溃的世界里都是青年轻暖清澈的声音，那个人温热的手指，结实有力的拥抱，带着洗衣皂甜而清新的香气，把阴霾和碎石一点点拭去，一遍又一遍。

 

强大得可以撑起整个世界。

 

——没关系，我在这里啊。

 

最锋利的刀刃终于是找回了它的刀鞘，找到了自己的归属。

 

——我会一直陪着博洋的。


	8. 番外(下)

在金博洋第十次受到来自金杨的冰屑攻击后，终于忍不住用手捂脸，把自头顶到大腿的冰渣子拍下，劈头盖脸对金杨嚎了一句，“你他妈有完没完？”

 

“不好意思不好意思，”金杨跑过来道歉，毫无愧疚之色，“脚滑脚滑。”

 

金博洋说：“你腿他妈十米八吗？从那头滑到这头连续十次？打桩机都没你这么勤奋！”

 

金杨不说话了，看着金博洋一脸的“老铁我有话说”的表情，金博洋被他烦得不行，“有话说，没话滚。”

 

金杨立刻开口：“请问刚拿了奥运冠军，金博洋小朋友你有什么想法？”

 

金博洋清了清嗓子，摆出官方的腔调：“感谢祖国对我的培养，感谢教练的陪伴和父母的支持……”

 

金杨急不可耐地打断，“我认真地问你话呢。”

 

“我看起来没有认真回答吗？”

 

金杨不想绕弯子了，咳了一声拳头当作话筒再次举过去，“请问昨天你和羽生结弦发生了什么？”

 

在队车上捕捉到笑容温和的羽生，金杨表示受到了巨大的惊吓，再看到眼睛红红枕在羽生肩膀上睡着的金博洋，金杨表示心脏都不会跳了。

 

“干你啥子事儿。”

 

这货恢复过来嘴巴比蚌壳还严，金杨不气馁，正企图从里面撬出一颗珍珠，金博洋却噌一下站起来，“我去练习。”

 

“你别走别走，”金杨表示还没问完，赶紧去追，“现在就这么拼还想不想参加世锦赛了？哎哎！”

 

青年已经以迅疾的速度滑开，声音远远传来，“团队也要排练。”

 

金杨追着青年满场子跑，直至青年一个急刹车害得金杨差点一头撞上去，正要开骂就见博洋一动不动地，低头安静地看着和他肩膀差不多高的少年，后者紧张得耳尖都红了，小声地问能不能要一张合照。

 

啊。

 

这个场景似曾相识。

 

金杨还没有感想，博洋已经率先伸出手去，笑得眼睛都眯起来，“可以啊。”

 

每一项体育竞技都是这样的。

 

不停有天才出现，不停有天才陨落，有在赛场上的帝王，也有无数的后起之秀，然后把体育精神和越发严谨的规则一代一代传承下来，像永不止歇的流星雨，在不停的追逐和竞争中爆发出最耀眼的光。

 

等少年心满意足地溜走，博洋望着少年的背影出神，然后唏嘘：“我居然这么老了。”

 

都成了前辈成了被小年轻仰慕的偶像了。

 

比金博洋大还没有后辈邀请拍照的金杨觉得胸口中了一枪，“你可别蹬鼻子上脸的，二十多岁在那里瞎感慨什么劲儿。”

 

“就觉得蛮有意思的，”等少年慢慢消失在场上，金博洋收回目光，“之前你说我和羽生不合适，我当时说殊途同归。”

 

看到这个少年仰慕又带有战意的双眼，会忍不住想当时羽生碰到自己也是这种心情么？碰到那个小小的自己，带着殷殷期待和鼓励？

 

“你们到底和好没有啊？”金杨很不甘心自己什么都不知道，“昨天你怎么哭成那样，他欺负你了？”

 

金博洋很老实地回答：“我也不知道这算和好没。”

 

哭得太过就直接睡着了，羽生怎么把自己哄回房间里都不知道，第二天看到纸条和冰袋才知道青年有事出去一趟，博洋顶着红肿的眼皮敷了半天冰袋眼睛才肿得不那么明显。

 

金杨叹口气，并肩陪博洋滑着，“你不是说不参加表演滑了？”

 

“昂，”博洋说：“滑到一半摔个大马趴子多尴尬。”

 

“真这么严重？”金杨也变得严肃，“你可别瞎溜达了，去找医生看看赶紧的。”

 

“去过了，”博洋垂下眼，“我开玩笑的，撑过表演滑没问题。”

 

正说着远远传来喊声，“金博洋——”

 

男单的几个新生代已经聚起来嘻嘻哈哈说着什么，陈巍不知道哪根筋抽了双手成喇叭状大喊：“快过来，宇野他们要斗舞！”

 

即使最皮的某人已经退役，这并不妨碍花滑男单的神经病作风，金博洋本身不喜欢带头搞事，但跟随搞事还是非常乐意的，立刻丢下金杨滑到男单那边，宇野还是一如既往面无表情，见到自己甚至带了点非常复杂的哀怨，冷冰冰地站着，还把腰板直了直。

 

“他们要滑男双，”陈巍显得特别乐，“来来，抽签，商量好谁扔谁。”

 

金博洋夸张地揉了揉腰，“你们就这么对前辈？”

 

宇野冷淡的眼神立刻飞了过来，从复杂变成了敌视，还有微妙的恨铁不成钢，博洋莫名其妙地看了他一眼。

 

“那就这样，”陈巍当机立断，“不用抛跳，爱怎么来怎么来，不过要体现是双人滑。”

 

于是男单们又针对谁和谁搭配进行了轰轰烈烈的争夺战，博洋乐得看戏，倒没想到宇野滑了过来，目不斜视站在你旁边就跟没看见你这个人似的，可偏偏他还要跟你说话，“羽生前辈在你那里吗？”

 

要不是已经慢慢习惯了日本人的英语博洋真的一时半会反应不过来。

 

“他有事出去了。”博洋回答完立刻想起什么，“你知道他来？”

 

“羽生前辈就是来看你的比赛的，”宇野说：“劝了很久都不听，执意要来。”

 

博洋“啊”了几秒，不知道该说什么，很想冲回去把羽生骂一顿又心疼地亲他一口。

 

“因为这个他都和家里人讲开了，”宇野的胸口微微起伏，继续说：“记者会，定居的地方，任职哪里的教练。”

 

博洋从第一音的“啊”变成了第二音的“啊”，看着宇野半天，“你怎么连这个也知道？”

 

宇野说：“……”

 

在宇野恨不得拿起冰刃把这个人戳出个洞来时，青年又笑了一下，“他老爱想这么多。”

 

平淡的语气里有着释然，和奥运前相比他好像放下了不少，大概是达到自己的目标松了口气吧。

 

“你呢，”宇野滑到博洋面前，微微抬起头直视他，甚至带了咄咄逼人的味道，“如果你没有拿到这次奥运的冠军，你还能这样坦然站在这里吗？”

 

金博洋想了想，坦诚地说：“不能。”

 

宇野：“……”

 

“但是，”青年站直了，如同一把锐利的长枪伫立在宇野面前，“我现在站在这里啊。”

 

所以没有如果。

 

想过无数次，如果我拿不到冠军，如果我挑战自己失败，我要怎么办，当时想想就怕得发抖，现在却觉得，无论自己拿到了什么样的成绩，那个人都会露出笑容说“你是最棒的”吧，而自己的痛苦也会加倍落到他身上。

 

怎么舍得。

 

“老实说我在冰上没有想那么多，”那边似乎争好了谁和谁一起双人滑，正往这边过来，博洋轻声道：“无论是谁，站在赛场上的念头都是一样的吧。”

 

不是为了某个人、为了感谢、为了感恩而去争取，这个目标是每一个竞技体育者与生俱来的本能。

 

只要在这个赛场上。

 

只要在这个赛场上——

 

我要的就是胜利。

 

宇野那一瞬因为青年迫人的气势而语塞，正想着要怎么回击，陈巍他们已经分好组蹦跶着过来了，在场上排练完的选手也纷纷鼓掌凑热闹般地退出了冰场，留给这群不搞事不心死的男单。

 

其实也只是玩玩，没有抛跳就考验默契度，三周跳的时候动作参差不齐，双人滑的选手看到后笑得要弯下腰，但毕竟是男单中的佼佼者，与其是配合不如说是无形的竞争，两个人一起在冰场驰骋、跳跃竟然别有一番魅力。

 

羽生走到正在专心致志看男双的青年后面，正悄悄要把他的背心帽拉到他脑袋上，后者已经直愣愣冲他来了一句，“你都说了啊？”

 

羽生保持着提帽子的姿势不动，“……天天你怎么发现我的。”

 

“幼不幼稚，”青年侧过头来，眼睛还是有些肿，但笑得怎么也藏不住虎牙，是真的开心，“你的拐杖呢？”

 

羽生哼唧，“拄拐杖多丢人。”

 

博洋也不说他，拿过手边的折叠椅拉开，又扯过自己带的厚厚的外套铺好让羽生坐下，羽生乖乖坐了，还是露出很不服气的表情，“我专门去医院看了，可以不用拐杖。”

 

“短时间内不用吧，”博洋懒得拆穿他，又从运动包里翻出一件外套盖在羽生腿上，在对方想要抗议时塞给他一个蜘蛛侠公仔，“要么用拐杖，要么乖乖坐着别乱跑。”

 

羽生不动了，委屈地扁嘴。

 

于是博洋又问了一次，“你都说了啊？”

 

羽生一愣，才想起一开始的问题，缓慢地眨了下眼睛，小声道：“没忍住就……你不用觉得有负担。”

 

那宇野说的那些事都是真的了，估计还闹得很大。博洋没忍住还是叹了口气，“你说这句话良心不痛吗。”

 

羽生意识到什么立刻闭上嘴，乖乖低头玩手里的玩偶，就差没在脸上写“我很乖巧”、“我什么都没说”、“你别不理我”，博洋见他吃瘪的样子又乐了，拿出鲜榨橙汁塞他手里。

 

那边双人男单已经折腾完了，正冲博洋这里喊，非要争出个结果，博洋本来专注和羽生说话没听见，于是陈巍滑过来的时候见到了羽生整个人都变成了冰雕，紧随而来的宇野脸色变得很精彩，最后还是恭敬地鞠躬打招呼说前辈好。

 

除了男单，其余选手也都沸腾了：啊啊啊啊啊是羽生结弦！他怎么跑到这里来的！天啊啊啊啊！

 

羽生被一群人淹没有些猝不及防，还是扬起笑容打招呼，一边聊着一边分出心神去找突然不见了的自家小孩，等人们激动的情绪过了稍微散开，他才瞅见博洋在不远处和一个比他小几岁的青年说着什么，露出虎牙像是鼓励，还拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

没有注意到脸色变得难看的羽生，陈巍还是非常兴奋，“金你要不和他一起来个男双？他可是你的小迷……宇野你撞我干什么？”

 

宇野一脸的生无可恋。

 

“等……”羽生想起身，又瞥见自己的腿，眼睛慢慢暗淡，沉默下去。

 

陈巍撇嘴，“金你不参加就不好玩了啊。”

 

金博洋摇摇头，却又冲那群男单挥挥手，“另外给我个机会呗。”

 

“什么机会，”陈巍笑，“先说好我们分好人了也表演完了，你别抢我们搭档啊。”

 

陈巍话音刚落车俊焕就立刻举起了手，“博洋哥我可以和你一组！”

 

刚和车俊焕搭档完的陈巍：“……”

 

在后面的宇野也不情不愿地举了个手，“你要是需要我也可以跟你一组。”

 

陈巍：“……”

 

周知方露出期待的神色，还没开口，陈巍已经面无表情对笑出虎牙的博洋说：“说吧你想挑谁，我也可以的。”

 

羽生抿唇，无意识攥紧了落在大腿上的衣袖。

 

“不挑谁，”博洋笑着往冰场中间滑，划出的轨迹轻飘飘的，流畅轻盈，“就是想试试。”

 

等青年“唰”一下在场中央停稳了，周围闹腾的选手也纷纷在场外鼓掌欢呼着，一些在看彩排的观众也发出压抑的尖叫，拼命示意音乐师放音乐，音乐师犹豫了几秒，放了《卧虎藏龙》。

 

当然是《卧虎藏龙》。

 

于是所有人都兴奋起来了：《卧虎藏龙》！最经典的曲目之一！这位新晋的奥运冠军打算怎么滑？5S？4A?4Lz+3T?还是和《少年将军》一样点燃全场？

 

然而音乐一开始，青年摆出的起手姿势就让所有双人滑的选手愣住了，不淡定的甚至发出了低低的惊咦声。

 

有些选手反应不过来，见到前辈震惊的神色忍不住低声询问：“怎么了？”

 

“是《卧虎藏龙》。”

 

“啊？”

 

这是什么回答？

 

金杨一脸的“我不管了让他去吧”，柳鑫宇撑着冰场的扶栏吹了声口哨，隋文静和韩聪的神色也变得凝重，甚至隐隐带了无奈和钦佩。

 

青年扬手，转圈，作出虚扶的姿势，像是护着一个珍宝，开始全场绕周，滑行所在的位置有些让人难受，却不减其流畅，一个利落的三周后平稳落地，轻轻伸出手去，平摊手心，像是握住了……另外一个人的手。

 

表情无比温柔，无比珍视，如同对待独一无二的珍宝。

 

“是双人滑版的《卧虎藏龙》。”

 

青年张开手臂迎风而行，虚空做出了拥抱的姿态，把不存在的舞伴拉起，一同滑开，冰刃摩擦在地面发出刺耳的声音，在惊人的速度中托举，也不知道怎么做到的，以力借力一般，像是有个舞伴把青年推了出去，然后他旋身呈燕式后滑出，目光像在凝望离自己越来越远的爱人。

 

就如同玉娇龙在绝望中跳入万丈绝壑。

 

把手用力收回，像是要把深爱的人拉回来，青年的表情变得坚毅，在冰场中央飞速旋转，然后紧紧抱住双臂，像是一种邀请也像是一种守护，带着一种无形的悲怆。

 

我就站在这里啊。

 

我在这里。

 

青年跳的时间很短，到中途音乐还没放完他就停下来，无奈地摆手说“够了啊”，等音乐也停下，观众们还是没有声音，几秒后才稀稀拉拉有了掌声，然后如被惊醒般越来越热烈。

 

宇野对青年的那点不服也烟消云散，下意识看了眼也在鼓掌的羽生，后者笑容灿烂，眼睛里闪着明亮的、细碎的光，他想起什么拿起手里的蜘蛛侠用力扔了出去，刚好博洋吐口气迎面过来，结果被砸了一脸。

 

博洋：“……”

 

于是观众又传来善意的哄笑声。

 

“哥，”无奈地把弹落到地上的蜘蛛侠捡起来，博洋不知道说什么，只能竖起大拇指，“牛逼。”

 

“我在赛场给你扔pooh桑了，”选手们慢慢散开讨论刚才看到的表演，羽生等博洋走到自己旁边坐下，说：“你都没有看见。”

 

博洋心说扔pooh桑的又不止你一个我怎么能看得见，鬼知道为什么有一群人也跟着扔pooh桑，可是羽生主旨不是这个，他笑得眼睛弯弯，眼角像把小扇子，勾人得要命，声音却变得循循善诱，“金博洋选手。

 

请问你这是告白吗？”

 

博洋：“……”

 

就觉得这个表情似曾相识！

 

和自己在他退役赛上第一次跳5S时露出的嘚瑟劲儿一模一样！

 

“昂，告白，”连趴在对方肩膀上痛哭这种丢脸事儿都干了还怕什么，博洋破罐子破摔，“要一起过日子那种。”

 

“博洋君，你刚才在冰场上的双人滑很打动我，”羽生却打断他，语气诚挚，“可是你少了个搭档。”

 

博洋屏住呼吸，扭头看着羽生的唇一张一合。

 

“——你看我怎么样？”

 

>>>END.


End file.
